


Space Girl and Coca-Cola Kisses.

by HUNTRESSKINNIE



Category: DC Extended Universe, Huntress (Comics), Power Girl (Comics)
Genre: Earth-2 (DCU), F/F, Girls Kissing, Helena Wayne is Robin, Karelena, Karen Starr is Super Girl, sapphics world domination
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTRESSKINNIE/pseuds/HUNTRESSKINNIE
Summary: Luego de una pelea contra Clay Face, Supergirl y Robin se detienen un momento a descansar.
Relationships: Karen Starr/Helena Wayne
Kudos: 6





	Space Girl and Coca-Cola Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé cómo escribir gente besándose pero hice un esfuerzo por mis niñas que necesitan más contenido.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> –Karen y Helena tienen 16 años, y todo este fanfic toma lugar meses antes de que Lois muera.  
> –Supergirl aún no a tomado el nombre de Karen así que solo se usa el Kara.  
> –me basé en este cómic de TOH para hacer este fanfic, vayan a verlo es muy lindo uwu https://www.instagram.com/p/CFDqCS2FpSr/?igshid=kb90lsit95sm  
> –El nombre del fanfic se inspiró en la canción Space Girl de Frances Forever

En la parte superior de un edificio, luego de una larga batalla contra Clayface, donde nadie podría verlas, Supergirl y Robin estaban ocupadas con sigo mismas. Kara Zor-El tenía a la morena arrinconada contra una pared, sosteniendo el rostro de la niña maravilla con una mano y con la otra descansando en la cintura de esta suavemente.

Helena se apoyaba en los hombros de Kara, totalmente perdida en su propio mundo de labios rosa y cabello rubio, su rostro tornándose escandalosamente rojo mientras se apretaba más contra la kriptoniana, buscando obtener más roce entre ambas, ya casi imposible a éstas alturas.

Minutos después se separaron por falta de aire, para momentos después unirse nuevamente con incluso más fuerza que antes, dejando marcas del labial rosado de Kara sobre todo el rostro de la morena, una evidente prueba de lo que habían estado haciendo, para que entonces, Kara se separara para chequear a la Wayne, los besos con kriptonianos aveces podían ser demasiado para los humanos.

–¿Hel?– preguntó la rubia.

–¿Podrías darme otro?– dijo como respuesta, apartando unos cuantos mechones de cabello de su rostro, estos originalmente estando en una cola de caballo que hace rato se habia deshecho.

Supergirl respondió a cambio con otro beso, tirando de Robin hacia si misma y poniendo ambas manos alrededor de su cintura mientras la morena ponía sus manos en el rostro de su amada. Este beso sabiendo a fresa por los labios de Kara. Cuando se separaron, Helena rápidamente musitó un –otro.– nuevamente, sin soltar el rostro de la adolescente de otro planeta.

–otro.– Kara se mojó los labios, y este beso supo a chicle y anhelo.

–uno más.– sabor a coca cola y dulces de la feria de Smallvile.

–¡otro!– Helena se había quitado su máscara, dejando a Kara ver su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos, cada vez más determinados.

–¿Cuantos más quieres que te dé?– preguntó supergirl.

–¡Muchos más!– Robin respondió algo apenada. –al menos los suficientes... para no extrañarte tanto cuando te vayas.– Helena la observaba con sus labios hinchados, llenos de labial hasta la barbilla, mejillas rosas y cabello noche totalmente desordenado.

–De acuerdo...– ¿cómo podía decirle que no?

Batman iba a matarla por corromper a su hija, y Catwoman se reiría de fondo, pero era un precio justo por estar con Helena.

(Siendo honesta, Lois también se reiría.)

**Author's Note:**

> Se que fue corto pero por favor den Kudos y comenten si les gustó ✌🏾💕


End file.
